A ubiquitous network technology allows a user to smoothly access various networks regardless of time and location. A radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is an example of such a ubiquitous network technology.
Generally, the RFID technology relates to a tag and a reader. The tag is attached to objects such as goods in order to record details of the objects, and the reader makes RF communication with the tag to obtain the information about the object from the tag. Accordingly, the RFID technology provides an infrastructure capable of effectively processing supply chain management (SCM) including the distribution, the assembly, the price change, and the marketing of goods.
Since the RFID reader cooperates with the tag moving at a high speed, a radio environment of the RFID reader is significantly changed, and a signal received in the RFID reader is greatly changed according to the change of an external environment. In particular, a frequency interference phenomenon between RFID readers exerts an influence on a recognition rate of an RFID tag.